Clan:Dragon hearts
' WELCOME TO DRAGON HART.' Dragon Hart welcomes all stats levels and F2P OR P2P. About the clan. We are a frendly clan thats does everything and anything runescape has to offer. We will not back down from a fight or turn someone down in need if we can help. Our goal is to is to constantly grow in terms of Strength, numbers, organisation, and other clan vs clan attributes. Thank you for taking the time and viewing our page. Hope to see you on. Tobann ''A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked.'' ''GOT RANK???? #'DON'T JUST WEAR THE CAPE. SHOW RUNESCAPE AND ALL OTHER CLANS DRAGON HART IS HERE TO STAY.' #'RECRUIT BRING IN NEW MEMBERS. ' #'JOIN IN ON CLAN ACITIVITES. ' #'SHOW THAT YOU WANT TO BE A LEADER. SHOOT ME OR ANY LEADER A PM MESSAGE THAT YOU WANT TO BE CONSIDERED FOR A LEADERS ROLE. ' #'GIVE NEW IDEAS ON WHAT CAN HELP THE CLAN. ' #'CHECK THE FORUM REGULARY SO THAT YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON UPCOMING EVENTS AND CLAN NEWS.' #'BECOME A ACTIVE MEMBER.' DRAGON HART RULES. #NO USEING GODS NAME IN VAIN.'' #'DO not beg for a higher rank within the clan.' #'DO not beg for money or armor or weapons.' #'NO scamming other clanmates' #'Clan members fight for each other.' #'Follow the game rules.' #'Treat your higher ranked clan members with respect as they will treat you with respect.' #'Your first duty is to yourself. second to the Clan. ' #'While leaving the clan peacefully is allowed you will drop rank and start back as a Corporal if you deside to come back. You will not get your rank back just because you came back you will need to work for it again. Betraying the clan or turning against it is not accepted and will be dealt with.' #'TREAT ALL CLAN MEMBERS WITH RESPECT NO MATTER WHAT. ' #'ALL MEMBERS MUST TAKE TIME TO RECRUIT NEW MEMBERS IN TO THE CLAN.' '*******MEET THE CLAN.*******' http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/clan/Dragon%20Hart 'Dragon Hart has a new web site.' www.Dragonhart.web.com 'Rank and Role' ' ' Members instantly become Corporals. ALL CLAN MEMBERS HAVE THE POWER TO RECRUIT. To gain ranks see GOT RANK???? 'HOW TO JOIN ' GO TO THE CLAN HOME LINK IN MEET THE CLANS AND FIND ANY MEMBER THAT IS ON. PM HIM tell him you have seen the site an want to join he or she will drop what ever they are doing to Help you. if not pm me Tobann ill be more then happy to make you a dragon hart member. NO MATTER WHAT IM DOING I WILL ALWAYES TRY TO HELP..... ALSO if you can not find anyone on you can place your name here and ill add you as a friend and when you log on i will come to you and recurit you. ' ' TOBANN Please place name here. ''' # ALLIED CLANS..IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE ALLIES WITH DRAGON HART PLEASE POST YOUR CLANS NAME HERE THANK YOU.''' #Royal Troopers #B00nd0ck Saints # Category:Dragon hart Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:RECURTING